XxFalling SnowflakesxX :Hitsugaya:
by XxDesert.demon.lovexX
Summary: BleachXNaruto xover! A group from Naruto suddenly appears in Soul Society, right at the climax of the fighting. What happens when an attacker from their world is after Hitsu?
1. Enter, ninjas

**Finally, I've been meaning to start working on a bleachXnaruto fic since i got obsessed with bleach ) **

**So, the setting is a little different from normal in a lot of the parts, things work out differently, so bear with me please. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i don't own naruto, bleach, or any of the characters.**

"Blah" - Speaking

_'Blah'_ - Thinking

Swords clashed and blood was sprayed all over the ground. Ichigo was slumped, but still standing with help from Zangetsu, his Zanpaktou. He had just run back up the stairs to where the Soukyoku had originally been, when he found Aizen and Gin telling Renji to give them Rukia. That was when he jumped into battle and got in over his head. Captain Aizen stood in front of him about 25 meters away, with a slight smile; behind him, Ichimaru Gin watched with his normal big grin.

Ichigo panted and groaned to get up, it had been a difficult fight and he knew it wasn't going so well. Even after using his special getsuga tenshou attack, Ichigo still hadn't left more than a scratch on Aizen, while Ichigo had huge slashes all over his body. It was a miracle he could stand, really.

Ichigo made another charge, just to be cut and knocked back before he knew it. Ichigo heard footsteps and realized some of the captains and other people had made it. Actually, all of the captains were there except for Kurotshuchi and Zaraki. They started to step forward, but Ichigo couldn't stop the attack he had just started. he was now in midair, about to collide into Aizen with his sword.

_'Kuso!'_ he thought when he saw the smirk on Aizen's face.

Within milliseconds, Aizen had stepped out of the way, forced Ichigo onto the ground, and raised his sword to deal the final blow.

Everything slowed down an nothing was heard. Only Ichigo's panting existed as everyone stopped, too late to do anything.

Aizen had his sword above his head and Ichigo was momentarily blinded by the blood that had covered his hair and was dripping into his eyes.

In slow motion, Aizen lowered his sword towards Ichigo, the blade glinting in the sunlight, but Ichigo didn't get to see it get any closer because the blood was splashing into his eyes. He couldn't help it, and closed his eyes.

He waited for death.

And waited.

_'What the hell?'_ he thought and finally reached up and wiped the blood out of his eyes. The first thing he saw were locks of black and white hair.

"What? How?" said Matsumoto, who was standing next to Hitsugaya said, utterly shocked, along with everyone else.

Hitsugaya quickly assessed the situation. There. Standing in between the fallen Ichigo and the standing Aizen, in striking position, was a girl. About 14. What really made everyone stop though, was that Aizen's Zanpaktou was stopped in the palm of her hand. Right as the blade was slashing down, she appeared in between the two forms and grabbed the blade, stopping it completely.

The girl, who was facing Aizen while she stopped the blade, started talking while she looked around at the many people.

"Ey, I leave you alone for one second and you're ALREADY getting into fights, Gaara-kun?" She turned around to face Ichigo. "Oops."

"HUH!?!" Ichigo said, the only logical thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?" said Hitsugaya, who was suspicious, the girl didn't look from around here and she had just stopped Aizen's sword which was still in her hand.

She had sleek black and white hair that flowed all the way down to her waist and deep, onyx eyes. She was wearing baggy black boys pants with a white stitched pattern, black belt, and many pockets. Her top was more like a black corset and had white lace with fabric underneath on the front. She also has a few pouches tied to her waist and bandages covered her fore arms and hands. She had black shoes that looked perfect for running around, and something that really stuck out, the only color on her entire body, a navy headband with a metallic plate was wrapped around her upper arm.

Aizen flew backward, pulling the blade out of her hand.

"Ah, gomen nasai, my name is Ryuu Tsukiko, I thought this guy" she politely pointed a finger toward Ichigo, who had completely red hair from the blood "was a friend of mine that I'm looking for, he has really red hair. Sorry if I interrupted a battle."

The captains noticed Ichigo had completely red hair thanks to the blood that had seeped in. They were about to say something when they were caught off guard by a voice.

"What are you doing, Tsukiko?" The voice made most people shiver, it had so much hatred in it. Hitsugaya turned around to see a boy, about the girl's age, with blood red hair and a huge gourd on his back, standing right next to him.

That boy freaked him out.

He had just showed up, he wasn't there a second ago, and he gave off this really dark aura, like a foreboding cloud.

"Oh, hey Gaara-kun!" said the girl who promptly ran over to him, "Sorry, I thought you were being attacked, that guy had really red hair and i thought i should stop you from being killed." She said brightly.

It seemed like one of the weirdest sights Hitsugaya had ever seen. The girl was smiling brightly at the boy who was simply glaring at everything as if he wished it were dead.

Ichigo gave a moan as he slumped onto the ground, falling completely to the earth. "Oh," said the girl while she ran over "daijobu? Here I can help!"

"No, Tsukiko, we're not supposed to be interfe-" but it was too late, Gaara couldn't finish, not that he sounded like he really cared anyway.

Tsukiko made quick signs with her hand and before anybody could react, a green light emanated from her palms. She pressed them against Ichigo's wounds and they sealed up pretty fast.

"All better!" she skipped back over to Gaara, who was glaring again.

"Tsukiko! We're not supposed to be seen or interfere with this world!" the boy reprimanded while in the background, Ichigo was staring at his arms while he moved them back and forth.

"Eheheh, gomen nasai Gaara-ku-" But Tsukiko couldn't finish because three poofs of smoke momentarily clouded every body's vision.

Where the smoke disappeared, three figures stood. A blond boy and a boy with onyx hair, about the age of the other two people stood. The last figure was an adult with silver hair that stuck up and a mask and head protector covering everything but one eye.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei!" waved the girl. The red haired boy only glared.

Kakashi lazily surveyed the people around him, who had shocked expressions because of both the healing, and the sudden appearance of more people.

"Have you found him?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, I totally forgot for a second, I'll ask them" said the girl, while turning to the captains "Hi, do any of you know a person by the name of Hitsugaya Toushirou?" the girl asked.

Almost all of the captains turned to look at Hitsugaya.

_'Kuso! I knew this was gunna be a weird day!'_ Hitsugaya thought while he stepped forward.

**Ok, sorry if this is kinda a weird place to end the first chapter, but i need to sleep, please review!**


	2. Explinations and attacks

**YAY, I'm glad some people commented, it means a lot. Oh, and if you were confused about the whole Ichigo-gaara mix up thing, i fixed it but it was because all of the blood in Ichigo's hair.**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Naruto or Bleach characters or ideas. **

"Blah" - talking

_'Blah'_ - thinking

"I am Hitsugaya Toushirou, what do you want?" Hitsugaya said while eyeing the group.

"Oh! Great, we don't have to look anymore!" exclaimed Tsukiko

"Finally, we've been searching FOREVER!" the blonde boy said while flailing his arms. He looked like he was trying to take off from the ground. . .

The man with the mask cleared his throat before replying. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, the loud one is Uzumaki Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke gesturing to the black haired one, and I guess you have already met Ryuu Tsukiko and Sabaku no Gaara. We've come to warn you, somebody is after you."

Hitsugaya frown deepened as the man comtinued.

"His name is Uchiha Itachi," he paused as Sasuke scowled and the captains realized the relation, "In our world, we are ninjas, and so was Itachi until he became a traitor. Every since, he has been part of an organization called the Akatsuki. He, along with the rest of the Akatsuki are after power and," he paused as if he were going over something difficult, "they are after the nine demons in our world."

Everybody was a little bit confused, what did this have to do with Captain Hitsugaya?

"Though, the Akatsuki has failed in it's few first tries at getting the demons, because only a few's locations are known. So, as another way of gaining power, Itachi and the Akatsuki have worked on Itachi's Sharingan, a special kekkai genkai or bloodline trait. It is thought that by special training or some other type of something, Itachi was able to create rifts in reality, in relation to the Mangekyo Sharingan which deals with dimensions."

Everybody except for the new strangers had confusion written, in various degrees, all over their faces. It was a lot of information that they were not familiar with.

"We were on a mission to follow up on a lead about the Akatsuki's location, but we ended up stumbling upon Itachi's new technique. Apparently, Itachi is traveling to a new world through the rifts he creates and catching one of the most powerful people in that world. He sends them back to the Akatsuki, dead, and heads to another world. The Akatsuki can still extract abilities from a dead person's corpse, so it's easier to kill them then send them back."

The captains noticed that the other ninjas had gotten bored with listening Kakashi's speech and were positioning themselves at lookout places.

"We managed to get ahold a copy of the names of people who Itachi is going to try and get, you're next on the list." ended Kakashi...finally.

"Kakashi-sensei, you take too long!" Naruto whined as he suddenly appeared at Kakashi's side.

The ninjas made their way back to the group and they noticed Hitsugaya looked serious, but not afraid.

"Whoever this Itachi person is, he won't get me, I am one of...now...10 captains, the best of this world."

"That's what the last two people said." Sasuke said ominously, taking on the deadly glare that Gaara had on.

"Well, even if I agreed to whatever you want, what are you planning on doing?" Hitsugaya asked. As if a group of his own age, most definetly not as advanced in fighting, and a single man could stop this person any better than he, himself could.

"We plan to hide you until we deem you are safe, the last two people refused our help, and now they are dead." Kakashi informed.

Hitsugaya paused, he was obviously more powerful than these five, right? He wouldn't need their help... right? Still, he didn't want to share the same fate as the last two targets.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to give his answer, but was cut off by Tsukiko, who along with Gaara and Sasuke, had whipped her head around to the right.

"Kakashi-sensei! Itachi's chakra! It's flaring up, he's about 100 meters away!"

"We don't have time to keep talking," reasoned Naruto, "we have to go!"

...The ninjas looked at Naruto for a second. He said something...SMART!!!

"Too late!" yelled Tsukiko as Hitsugaya heard footsteps. He looked to where they were coming and saw a man with black hair in a black cloak with red clouds.

Suddenly, the man disappeared.

_'Kuso! Where did he go!?!'_ thought Hitsugaya as he reached to loosen his Zanpaktou.

Too late.

Hitsugaya heard a deafening clang, right next to his ear. He barely had enough time to turn around to see the man, his sword inches from Hitsugaya's chest, being stopped by Tsukiko's Ninjatou, before the man disappeared.

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide as Sasuke and Naruto ran over and covered Hitsugaya's open areas. Kakashi disappeared, apparently to find Itachi, while Gaara mearly walked closer and uncorked his gourd, sand spilling out.

Hitsugaya's eyes got wider when her saw the sand, it wasn't spilling out, it was moving on it's own, or rather...Gaara's control?

"This is why you need to watch out" panted Tsukiko.

"KUSO!" shouted Naruto as Itachi reappeared and began attacking Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsukiko, who were covering Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pulled out his Zanpaktou and shouted "Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Hitsugaya slashed his sword in Itachi's direction, careful not to let Naruto, Tsukiko, or Sasuke get in the way of his ice dragon.

"Cool! I've never seen a sword do THAT before!" exclaimed Tsukiko after she saw it.

Itachi, with some effort, dodged out of the way of both Hitsugaya's ice dragon and Gaara's sand, which was also coming after him.

Before anybody realized it, Itachi slashed with his katana and broke the dragon, sending the chunks flying to Gaara, whose sand automatically returned to him to stop the ice.

Kakashi reappeared and immietly shouted, "Tsukiko, now!"

"Gomen, Hitsu-san" Tsukiko said as she grabbed Hitsugaya by the shoulders.

"What the he-" but Hitsugaya couldn't finish because they had disappeared in a cloud of darkness, Tsukiko's way of transportation.

**WOO! Done with chapter 2! Please reveiw! **


	3. Everybody was kung fu fighting

**Ok, on to the next chapter! **

**But, for anyone who actually reads this, I want to let you know Hitsu isn't going to necessarily end up with Tsukiko. You'll find out more about it later on, but there's gunna be a poll! **

**Oh, and this chapter will have a lot of fighting so if you get bored with the fighting, sorry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach anything...**

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. For a moment, he wasn't sure what happened, he knew that a man named Itachi attacked and that the ninjas had done something to protect him, but why was he in this dark cloud.

He wasn't the type to panic, he would never get overly affected by anything; but, this haze was annoying.

Hitsugaya couldn't see anything, all around him was only darkness. It was like he was in a dream, but it had gone black, leaving him in a world with nothing.

He reached out to the side and felt some of the darkness swirl around his arm, but then disperse. The rest of it began to melt away, like snow in the sun, but a lot faster.

In a matter of seconds, he could see. He was in a room, lit by sun shining in from a single window. It looked run-down and he could see the boards that made up the walls and floor falling apart. In front of him, stood Tsukiko who rushed over to the window and looked out.

"Hey! What happened, where are we!?!" asked Hitsugaya.

"We're in some place they call 'Rukongai' in your world, I transported us out because you were in danger. But, if we want to stay hidden, you have to conceal your 'reiatsu'." She replied, using her fingers and making quote marks in the air.

Before Hitsugaya could reply, the door burst open and Kakashi and Sasuke ran in. "Quick, Hitsugaya-san, he's coming!" Hitsugaya hid his reiatsu and waited. Kakashi closed the door, "Gaara is fighting Itachi, I don't even know where Naruto is."

"Do you think Gaara will be okay?" asked Tsukiko.

Everybody heard a loud crash and they ran tot he window. A large sandy form had materialized where Itachi and Gaara had been.

"Kuso!" cursed Kakashi aloud while Tsukiko and Sasuke stood, looking at their sensei, unsure what to do. Hitsugaya still watched, _'What is that thing? Nani? Is that a tail?...It almost looks like a big animal.'_

"Okay, Sasuke, stay back with Hitsugaya. Tsukiko, come with me, we're going to get Gaara back." ordered Kakashi.

Tsukiko and Kakashi disappeared, Tsukiko in her cloud or darkness, and Kakashi in his poof of smoke.

"What is that thing?" asked Hitsugaya, who was still staring out the window.

Sasuke stayed quiet for awhile, before answering, "I don't think I'm the one that should be telling you. You don't know anything about our world yet, so asking you to understand fully what is happening isn't going to work."

It was clear that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything else, so Hitsugaya just watched. He could make out the form of whatever that thing was, but it was starting to deform. It twisted and melted, falling back to the ground. Sasuke noticed and let go a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

As the figure dissolved, the door opened again, this time to reveal a panting Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Nani, dobe?"

"Gaara's back, but Itachi's coming, we have to go!"

Sasuke jumped up from the sitting position he was in, "Hit-"

Before Sasuke could even speak a word, a tremendous crash came from right outside one of the walls. About two seconds later, the wall broke apart, wood and nails flying in all directions. Hitsugaya had to shield himself with his arms, but when he looked up, he saw Itachi.

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya immediately called to his Zanpaktou as he pulled it out, he wouldn't be caught weak again.

Hitsugaya slashed out at Itachi with Hyourinmaru while Sasuke made signs with his hands and shouted, "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Naruto watched in amazement, while a sparkling dragon of ice rushed out of the tip of Hitsugaya's Zanpaktou, a huge ball of flame burst out of Sasuke's mouth. Both fire and ice crashed, making a resounding crunching noise. Due to the fighting, most of the rest of the walls fell, resulting in the roof collapsing. Hitsugaya, Naruto, and Sasuke quickly jumped out onto the street and watched the cloud of dust and debris dissipate.

A ball of darkness appeared in front of them, but quickly disappeared along with the rest of the dust front he crash. Tsukiko and Kakashi stood where the darkness had been, while Itachi crouched, brushing the debris off his cloak.

They could see Itachi hadn't gotten hit by the blunt of the attack, but it wasn't effective less, he had a few wounds on his body, but not many.

Tsukiko made handsigns and yelled, "Raito oyobi kurayami bunshin no jutsu!". She immediately turned completely black, like a silhouette, but with light streaking around in a spiral around her body. The light continued to swirl while more silhouettes seemed to crawl out of the original one.

One after another crawled out a fast pace, like creatures climbing out of murky waters. After only a few seconds, there were at least twenty swirling dark and light silhouettes surrounding Itachi.

Each one made handsigns and warped versions of Tsukiko's voice yelled, "Ouda no doragon no jutsu!".

Each of the clones started to waver, then change. The light the was spiraling down the forms ran back up and into the eyes while the darkness shifted into the forms of dragons. The numerous dark dragons charged at Itachi's form while the light splattered to the rest of the body. As if the eyes were overflowing and the sudden rush forward caused them to cascade like water to the rest of the body.

By the time the dragon forms all met in the center of the circle, where Itachi was, the light had cascaded completely down the body to the tips of the tails, leaving certain areas black so that you could make out the form.

There was a resounding crash as all of the forms came together, creating a strange haze of shading. It was hard to look at, some areas were pitch black and others were too bright, everywhere in between were various shades.

It started to dissipate, and the ninjas and Hitsugaya could see a crater had formed, but the attack apparently didn't go so well in the end, because at the center of the crater, Tsukiko lay, unmoving. Itachi was standing, but looked weak. There were gashes in his coat and in some, blood was seeping out.

"Tsukiko! Yelled Naruto, but Kakashi, Hitsugaya, and Sasuke knew to keep up the attack. If anything, Kakashi and Hitsugaya knew they couldn't stop, but Sasuke was only fueled by his burning hatred for the man who took everything away.

**Geez, ok, I'm done. Sorry if it was a little choppy, I just had to do that part of the story. It was one of those thing where you had to do it, but it's a pain and its hard to get through. Please reveiw, next chap will be better!**


	4. Into the void

**Heh, sorry this kinda took forever, I've been sooo busy lately **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any of the characters so depressing.**

They had been fighting for about ten minutes and both sides were taking hits. Gaara had finally turned up and started fighting, but something was a little bit off.

"Bankai!" yelled Hitsugaya, the wings, tails, and claws crawling onto his small form.

They kept up the attack, but Hitsugaya noticed it took less work to get closer to Itachi; they were making progress.

Hitsugaya flew at Itachi with increasing speed, and sliced some of the fabric off of the long cloak he was wearing and Itachi quickly threw off the cloak because is was becoming consumed in ice.

Hitsugaya dodged some of Itachi's attacks and landed next to Kakashi, who had just recovered from an attack right before Hitsugaya.

"He is getting weaker," Kakashi said, "It's a side effect of Tsukiko's jutsu, it sucks the energy out of it victim to heal the user."

_Oh, right, the girl_, thought Hitsugaya. Tsukiko was still sprawled on the ground in the crater. Luckily, the ninjas had moved the fight away from her vulnerable form.

Suddenly, in the middle of Naruto's Rasengan attack, Itachi stumbled but caught himself. It gave Naruto enough of an opportunity to shove his Rasengan past Itachi's defenses.

A resounding boom echoed through the air, just adding more chaos to the hectic scene.

Apparently, this was what the ninjas had been testing and waiting for, because all of a sudden, Kakashi disappeared from Hitsugaya's side and was attacking Itachi with a weird crackling ball of energy that was making chirping sounds.

Sasuke also made a ball of the chirping energy and Naruto stood on the side, panting for a while and trying to catch his breath. Gaara sent his sand once again to crush Itachi.

Hitsugaya watched as Itachi's eyes widened momentarily before he spoke for the first time.

"I will deal with you later, little brother." Itachi said in a low voice before he reopened his eyes and a strange design started spinning in his pupils.

"Kuso!" shouted Sasuke as Itachi started to distort and twist, his tall figure becoming muddled.

"We have to follow him! We have no other way back!" yelled Kakashi at his pupils. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, _Where are these people from?_ He let his bankai dissipate and the ice slipped off of him, melting at his feet on the dusty floor.

Naruto started towards Tsukiko's limp form when sand picked her up and carried her over to Gaara.

Kakashi, who had appeared in a puff of smoke next to Hitsugaya stared at him seriously as behind his back, Itachi was almost unrecognizable.

"You're going to have to come with us, Hitsugaya Toushirou. He will come back and you will not be safe here, you must come back with us where we have enough people to ensure your safety." Kakashi said.

Hitsugaya paused, thinking about it. There was no way he would leave to some strange world. But then again…

Hitsugaya remembered how Itachi had crumbled Hyourinmaru's icy form so easily; maybe this guy really was too strong to deal with, unless he had been weakened.

"We can bring you back when it's safe." Kakashi urged.

_I guess, if I can come back…_ Hitsugaya thought

"Okay, I will go." Hitsugaya decided. Everybody ran to the swirling form.

One after another, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Tsukiko disappeared into the swirl of colors that had been Itachi. Apparently, it was a portal to their world.

"_We have to follow him! We have no other way back!"_ Kakashi's voice rang in Hitsugaya's head, _Wait, if they didn't have a way back, that means I wont be able to return!_ Hitsugaya realized.

Hitsugaya stopped, inches from the portal, the tip of his captain robes had blown into the swirl and had been caught up, their own white color began to rush around with the others.

Realizing that Hitsugaya had figured it out, Kakashi who was behind him, pushed his back roughly, forcing him to fall into the unknown…

Hitsugaya drifted through a kaleidoscope of swirling colors, tiny dots ahead of him must have been the other ninjas, making their way to the uncertain destination.

Behind him, Hitsugaya saw a somewhat closer dot, Kakashi. The strange thing is it only seemed to be a silhouette.

"Gomen nasai!" it yelled, "It is only for your safety and those who would be hurt by Itachi's gained power."

Hitsugaya sulked as he continued to float, he had been tricked by some stupid man and now he wasn't sure if he would ever get back.

Random thoughts drifted in and out of his head, memories of his time in Soul Society.

He thought of the people that were important to him and how they might figure things out.

He wondered if they would be able to stop Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen.

Up ahead of him, the ninja dots were disappearing one after another, it seemed as if his short time in this weird void was almost over.

He simply hoped he would be able to deal with whatever fate held for him in this new world.

His vision started to blur, apparently he had reached his destination.

The colors were swiftly replaced by pure white, and Hitsugaya had to close his eyes to shield them how bright it was.

Before he knew it, he felt the familiar feeling of warmth on is skin, and without hesitation Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see the midday sun shining down on him.

**Okay! That's it for this chapter; please keep reading and hopefully reviewing!**

**Next time, what does Konoha have in store for Hitsu?**


	5. The sun and heat

**Ok! Out with the next chapter! Remember everyone, PLEASE REVIEW, everybody loves reviews!**

**And soooo sorry for not updating in forever, I've been so caught up with reports **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

Hitsugaya squinted as he opened his eyes and the bright light from the sun shone down on him. He glanced around at his surroundings as he sat up. The ninjas he had met were also getting up and stretching out. He was sitting on gritty sand and the desert sand stretched out for miles. It was completely devoid of any plants and the ridges of sand seemed to continue forever, giving him a hopeless feeling for colder, icier weather.

Hitsugaya had a feeling that they were safe, but Kakashi, who had arrived shortly after him, was surveying the surrounding areas for anything dangerous.

"Kuso, I can never get used to that!" complained Naruto and he got up stiffly and began to stretch his legs.

As Hitsugaya got up, he realized that the transportation really had taken a toll on his body.

"It's a side effect of the whole going-into-the-void-thing." Said Naruto, shaking his hand to show it wasn't really a big deal. Around him, Sasuke had already got up and stretched while Gaara hadn't even bothered. Tsukiko lay still in the hammock of sand, not making any movements to get up.

Kakashi jumped down from the top of the sand dune where he was keeping watch, "It's safe. Apparently Itachi left before we got here." He said cheerfully.

"You tricked me into coming." Pouted Hitsugaya, "You knew I wouldn't come if I knew I would probably be stuck here."

"Gomen," Kakashi apologized, rubbing the back of his head, "It was either that, or let you fall into Itachi's hands sometime in the very near future."

"…" Hitsugaya paused as he watched a little beetle crawl across the sand, "Where are we then?"

Kakashi glanced around, "Somewhere in the wind country, probably near Suna." He glanced at Gaara, waiting for him to confirm where exactly they were. "Gaara lives here." Kakashi added as Gaara pointed off in some random direction, apparently 'Suna' was that way.

"YOSH!" yelled Naruto, over the stiffness by now, "Lets go, I can't take this heat for very long.

They set off and Hitsugaya smirked to himself, comfortable in his own little bubble of cold weather while the ninjas sweated in the sweltering heat.

They finally arrived in Suna, a hot, desolate kind of town after about half an hour of running. Hitsugaya panted, he wasn't used to this much traveling by foot.

The ninjas rested and Naruto dug through his pouch to find money for something to drink.

"I have no moneeey!" He wailed. Several townspeople turned around to watch the sobbing, quivering mass of orange on the floor. a.k.a., Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. "Calm down, Naruto." he ordered as he handed Naruto his own money, "Go get us all some water."

Naruto complained a little bit before shuffling off to the nearest food stand. Hitsugaya wandered over to the stall next door to see several sharp kunais on display.

"Hmm, how much are those?" He asked the shop owner.

"…"

"Excuse me."

"…"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yelled.

"…"

"HEY, YOU, IM TA-"

"Ooh, Hitsugaya, she can't hear you." Said Kakashi as he dragged him back to the group.

"You're dead," he said frankly, "The only reason we can see you is because we are trained to use and _sense_ chakra, or _reatsu_. Normal people wont be any different from the ones in your living world."

"You could've told me that before." Hitsugaya pouted while he absentmindedly watched Naruto struggle with the water bottles he was carrying back.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "You should have figured it out, this is a LIVING world after all."

The group paused for awhile while Kakashi decided what they should do now.

Hitsugaya surveyed the town. It was a desolate mess, what had happened? The people looked poor and it didn't seem like there was much water around.

'_How could people live in these conditions?'_ he thought while increasing the power of Hyourinmaru to keep himself cool.

"Okay, we should proba-" Kakashi started, but was cut off by a loud, blonde, fanweilding girl.

"Gaara! You're back!" the girl shouted while giving a slightly uncomfortable smile, "and you brought PEOPLE with you! People who are ALIVE!"

"…Well at least most of them are…" She added on a confused note.

"Temari," Gaara grunted, "you're too loud."

"Hitsugaya, this is Sabaku no Temari, Gaara's sister." Kakashi calmly introduced, "Temari, this is Hitsugaya Toushirou, were protecting him from Itachi."

"Itachi! Are you going to take Hitsu back to Konoha?" She questioned innocently while 'Hitsu' glared at her use of his nickname.

"Wel-"

"That's Hitsugaya to you." Hitsugaya grunted, leaving out the 'taichou' part since he wasn't in Soul Society anymore.

"Aaaah, you're so kawaii, Hitsu-kun!" Temari squealed as she patted him on the head.

"Hey! That's HITSUGAYA." Hitsu grunted as he swatted her hand off.

Kakashi grunted his throat, "Yes, we are. We have to take him back to Tsunade-sama." He said before he could be cut off again.

"Ooh! Can I come?" She asked excitedly.

"Why?" Gaara asked simply.

"Because I want see Konoha, I miss the trees, its so barren here." She pouted. "Plus, there has GOT to be much more stores there!" she added while smirking.

"…"

"Gaaaaaaara, please?"

"…"

"I promise I wont talk for the whole trip."

"…Fine."

And so our brave ninjas, and one shinigami, set out across the barren desert, scorching winds, and sand that gets in all the wrong places. Together, silently, they all valiantly and fearlessly-

"Gaaaaaara, I'm thirsty."

'_This is going to be a long trip.'_ Hitsu thought, depressed.


End file.
